What If?
by Roses Near Rivers
Summary: The Doctor takes River, Rory, and Amy on a vacation. We all know how that usually goes. They end up in a parallel universe. Rose, Metacrisis, and River with her gun. What will happen next? Spoilers!
1. I Didn't Do Anything!

**This is my first fanfiction. I had never really thought about writing to much, but I always wanted to see ****11 see Rose. But I never read a story that was like what I thought would happen if the Doctor saw Rose again. So I decided to write this. I would like to thank my friend bellalove16 for helping me write this story, and putting up with my crazy. I would also like to thank WillaJamenson. You helped me to get the courage to finally post this story. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own Doctor Who.**

"And that's when he realized that it was just a football!" the Doctor said laughing. He was leaning against the console of the Tardis taking a well deserved holiday with his wife and two best friends. It was Amy and Rory's five year anniversary, and the Doctor was taking them to the moon of Corsella to see the Lights of Mormande. A beautiful display that the Corsella's observed every year to start the spring season.

The friends were still laughing when suddenly instead of the usual noise the of whowhowho and slight bumping, the Tardis started grinding, thundering, and shaking about. River and the Doctor tried to pull the Tardis back into control, while Amy and Rory hung on to the railing for dear life. When the Tardis finally came to a landing, which was not very soft, they were all on the floor moaning.

"Is everyone all right?" the Doctor asked.

"I will be sore for a week, but I'm alright," Amy said. Everyone else mumbled their agreement while dusting themselves off.

"What on earth did you do?" River said, accusing the Doctor of the extra bumpy landing.

"I didn't do anything!" the Doctor exclaimed innocently.

"Then what happened?" Rory asked impatiently. The Doctor and River then started looking around for the problem.

A moment later the Doctor exclaimed, "Oh, here's the problem. We seem to have busted a corbanmine thruster."

"Can you fix it?" Amy asked anxiously.

"The Tardis will be able to correct it herself, but it will take a couple of days." the Doctor replied. "Poor old girl isn't as young as she used to be." he said while lovingly patting her.

"Well there goes our vacation." Rory then complained.

"We might still be able to have some fun." Amy said. "Doctor where are we?" Opening his mouth the Doctor quickly shut it again having no idea where they were.

Meanwhile River was examining the screen above the Tardis console, when she replied, "It looks like we're in London actually."

"London! How did we end up in London. We should have been halfway across the galaxy by now." the Doctor said dubiously.

"If you don't believe me then come look yourself." River said tartly. The Doctor walked up to the monitor, but couldn't believe his eyes. They were indeed in London, just not the London they were familiar with.

"How about we stay in here until the Tardis repairs herself. Go take a dip in the pool, read in the library, dig in the wardrobe." The Doctor rambled on hastily while walking to the back of the Tardis.

"But I want to go outside, and it is my anniversary trip." Amy whined, while stomping her foot.

"And I have never gotten to spend much time in London." River said agreeing. "Right now seems like as good as time as any."

"It could be a lot of fun. We can go see the sights and go to a fancy restaurant." Rory said agreeing.

"But the inside of the Tardis is fun to." The Doctor argued gesturing to the inside of the Tardis.

"It is not like you to not go running into every situation head first." Amy stated giving the Doctor a questioning look. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding, I'm not hiding anything." the Doctor said defensively.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."

Meanwhile River was examining the Tardis screen when suddenly she said, "Sweetie when you two are done arguing like children, you might want to come and see this."

The Doctor looked at the screen and stated," No it can't be that's impossible." then against his own advice he ran out of the Tardis. Everyone else looked at the screen and could not believe their eyes. Outside was an entire army of cyber men chasing a crowd of people shouting "ASSSIMULATE".

They quickly followed him outside, where he was vainly trying to catch up with them, but they had already gathered a large group and were quickly departing to their lair.

" What on Earth are those things doing on Earth." River cried out.

" Well, were not actually on Earth." The Doctor mumbled.

"What are you talking about this is Earth", Rory says, "it looks exactly like London."

"Well it is London, but it's a parallel universe of London." The Doctor replies.

"Parallel Universes actually exist?" Amy asked dubiously.

"Well of course they do, what universe have you been in?" the Doctor replied tartly.

"Then why haven't we been to one before?" Amy asked sarcastically with her hand on her hip.

"You used to be able to travel to alternate universes quite easily, but when the Time Lords were destroyed there was nothing to keep the rifts between universes open, so it's now impossible to travel to other universes." the Doctor informed them intelligently.

"Then how did we get here?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"I don't know everything!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. "but I have been to this universe before when the cyber men opened up the rift. I was able to defeat them, but a few were left behind. They were supposed to be gathered and destroyed, but I guess that plan backfired on them."

"And who exactly are them?" River asked curiously.

"Some very old friends. You wouldn't know them. They created a Torchwood Institute similar to the one we have in our universe," the Doctor informed her.

"I know that what is going on here is serious and everything, but Doctor how are we supposed to get back?" Rory asked nervously.

"I'm not sure about that," the Doctor answered sadly, "but I am almost positive that once the Tardis is working again we should be able to find a way back."

"Almost positive!" Rory exclaimed angrily.

"Rory calm down," Amy told Rory comfortingly while resting her hand on his shoulder, " the Doctor will figure it out I know he will."

She then looked at the Doctor and said giving him the scariest face she could muster, "And you will find a way home."

River then interrupted the moment by saying, "Doctor how is it possible for us to be here? The Tardis shouldn't be able to run in this universe."

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because," the Doctor replied, "the Tardis gets its energy by feeding off of the universe. But it cannot feed of off this universe. It's the wrong kind of energy. But because of past experiences I added a safety feature so that the Tardis has enough energy to feed off of for at least six months."

"You didn't have her storing up energy before that?" River asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"River, what are you talking about? I just invented it. I thought you would be impressed." the Doctor told her teasingly.

"I would if the Tardis couldn't already do that."

The Doctor just gave her a sad puppy dog face, that River ignored.

"Well since we are stuck here, we might as well have a look around. And find out what is going on around here."

" I guess so," the Doctor replied dejectedly, "But remember they are familiar with my last regeneration, so I don't want them to find out who I am."

"Why not?" Amy demanded. While thinking that if this is how he treated his old friends how would he one day treat them. "Don't you think they would want to see you?" She reasoned with a softer voice.

The Doctor sighed and stated "You can't relive the past Amy."

Amy sighed as well leaving it alone for the time being.

"So how exactly are we supposed to find Torchwood?" Rory then asked.

"Easy ,Torchwood will be putting off a large amount of electrical current that I will be able to detect with the sonic screwdriver," he says as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the area , "This way, follow me!"

After walking about four blocks ,the group came across a very large building.

"This is where the signal leads." the Doctor states.

They then walk into the building and come upon a receptionist desk.

"We are here to talk to Pete Tyler. If you could tell us where to find him?" the Doctor asks.

The receptionist quickly typed in a few things then turned to the group and informed them, "There is no one working in this building by that name."

"Are you sure, couldn't you look again?" the Doctor asked sweetly.

"Yes sir I am positive," she snapped back.

The group walked back to the lobby.

"Well that was pointless," River complained, "He is probably here by a different name. And I doubt that they are just going to come out and announce themselves."

Suddenly four men dressed in black stepped out of the elevator and walked swiftly towards the group of friends. And roughly asked the Doctor, "'What business do you have with Peter Tyler?"

The Doctor then proceeded to give River a very pointed look. "I am old friends with Pete, and I noticed you were having some issues. Thought I would pop on in and see if I could lend a hand." he said briskly.

The man towards the back of the group then talked into his wrist saying, "Mr. Tyler we have a man here saying that he knows you, and wants to help us with our issue."

A man's voice then came through asking, "Well who is it?"

"Um?" He then turned to the Doctor, and the Doctor stated, "Doctor John Smith."

The man gave him a strange look before relaying the message. There was a pause before Pete answered, "Bring him down, quickly."

They swiftly had all eight of them go into the elevator. Needless to say it was quite crowded.

Amy then gave the Doctor a look and whispered, "Why did you say your name was John Smith?"

"It's an alibi that I use that he should be able to recognize." the Doctor whispered back.

"I thought you were trying to not let anyone know who you are." Amy asked snottily.

The Doctor replied, "Pete and I were never very close. It doesn't really matter if he knows I'm here. And the people here are trained to see past psychic paper. He is in charge so it is the best way to get in." He added shrugging.

Amy gave the Doctor a look before going silent.

While Amy was asking the Doctor this, River stood quietly thinking to herself why the Doctor was acting so strange. He had told her many stories about his past companions, but he had never mentioned this parallel universe. She wanted to find out what he was hiding, but she almost dreaded it. If he was hiding it from her it must not be pleasant.

By this time the elevator reached its destination. The eight of them then proceeded to exit the elevator and follow the men down a long hallway. They soon came to one of the many doors, and one of the men knocked. Almost immediately the door swung open and a man looking to be in his late forties and was balding rushed them inside.

"Well where is he?" Pete demanded.

"Sir, he is right here." One of the men stated thinking it was obvious if he already knew him.

The Doctor stepped forward, "Hey Pete long time no see. Sorry I look different. Regenerated again."

"Oh yes I was told that you could change your face." he then dismissed the men and added," I only realized it was you, because John is gone on a mission, and he goes by Nobel now not Smith."

"oh well that's convenient." the Doctor said silently.

"What was that?" Pete asked.

"Oh nothing." The Doctor replied quickly.

"Well who are your friends? New companions?"

"Oh yes this is Rory Williams The Last Centurion, his wife Amy Pond, and their daughter River Song."

"How is that even possible? She looks older than them."

"It's a long story that I still don't fully get. Time travel, very confusing." Rory interjected.

Pete looked at them all like they had trees growing out of their ears before finally saying, "Rose will be happy to see that you have new companions. She was always worried about that. She eventually got it out of John what really happened to that Donna girl. She is going to be so happy to see you."

"About that," the Doctor started, "it would be better if she doesn't find out who I am. We are only here until the Tardis repairs herself so we can leave again."

"Yes, that is probably for the better." Pete answered giving the Doctor a sad look.

"Well ," the Doctor said jumping up breaking the somber mood," I saw the Cybermen. What is going on with that?"

"Follow me Doctor, I will show you," was Pete's answer.

"By the way, you better call me something else while I'm here, just in case," the Doctor warned Pete.

"Well what should I call you? Can't exactly be John." Pete stated.

"Um," the Doctor thought a moment, "Craig. Craig Owens will be good. Good friend back on our Earth."

"Okay, follow me Doctor Craig Owens, "Pete then led them back down the long hallway.


	2. Wait A Minute, I'm Confused

**Thank You so much to everyone who read the story! I was so surprised. And I wanted to thank my good friend Ray Ray. Well here is chapter two. And I really don't care if I get reviews or not. But please review if you see something that is wrong, or you think is really bad. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Doctor Who.**

They reached the end of the hallway and followed Pete through the last door. Behind the door was an enormous warehouse. Inside was an array of both large and small gadgets. The Doctor excitedly started running around messing with the objects like a child in a toy store.

"River look at this! It's a adoxography reducer. Oh and a riprocordal. I haven't seen one of these in years."

"Doctor um Craig this way," Pete told the Doctor. He then lead them to the back of the warehouse to what looked like a lab. Once inside the Doctor's face quickly changed into his Oncoming Storm look.

"What is this?" he asked in a voice that even though quiet would make grown men's knee's quake.

"This, Doctor Owens, was going to be our future. The Cyber Tech Project." Pete answered him coldly.

Inside of the lab were Cyber parts scattered all over tables. There were also high-tech computers showing charts and data about the Cybermen. With files everywhere about the same thing.

"Your future!" the Doctor said starting to raise his voice, "You know firsthand what Cybermen do! They murdered your wife along with countless others. How stupid can the human race be? They make the same mistakes over and over again. You think you would learn by now. I don't know why I even bother saving you time and time again."

"Doctor I don't understand what is all of this." Amy asked in a very scared voice.

"This, Amy, is a lab trying to recreate Cybermen." The Doctor answered her question, while his eyes never left Pete's face.

"We were trying to modify the designs so we could get the advantages of the suit without all of the side-effects." Pete answered him back in a cold voice.

"Yes side-effects like having all of your humanity purged only to go onto a spree for more bodies." said the Doctor.

"Well when did the experiment go wrong, and what happened exactly?" River asked with an edge to her voice. She disliked this as much as the Doctor.

"It was a couple weeks ago. The tests on the Cyber equipment were not coming back as we wished them to. I told the head of research to delay testing on people until we had better results. Well the rest would be better if I showed you." Pete then pulled up a video that was obviously from one of the security cameras in the room.

The video showed a man who looked to be in his earlier fifties. He had graying hair and was very stocky. He wore glasses, and had on a lab coat. He then began setting up the simulation. He stabbed himself in the arm with some kind of injection. He then stepped onto a large platform in the corner. At first the process seemed to be going quite well. He only had parts of his own body covered with Cyberman metal. But then the experiment went horribly wrong. You could visually see his emotions starting to be inhibited. As his fear and anger and any other emotion vanished he looked at himself and started the entire process. He then continued to cut his own brain out and have a nearby Cyberman put it into its shell of a head. The Cyberman then looked at the camera and started to speak, "This IS the future of the human race. No emotion, no hindrances. We will all be ASSIMULATED!" The camera was then shattered, and the transmission was cut off.

Amy looked like she was going to be sick, while Rory held her tightly. River looked ready to pull out her gun. The Doctor sadly asked, "What was his name?"

"Charles Burton," Pete answered him.

"Pete I heard you had a expert come in. You never told me about this. And what does that even mean, an expert? An expert of what?" a young woman came in. She was blond and had a very large mouth, but she was very beautiful.

"Rose this is Doctor Craig Owens. The 'expert' you have been hearing about. And these are his associates Amy and Rory Pond." He stated gesturing towards the Ponds.

"It's Williams." Rory interrupted.

"Rory shut-up. It's not a big deal." Amy fussed him.

"And I am the good Doctor here's wife, River." River said finishing the introductions for Pete, while grabbing the Doctor's hand territorially and leaning towards him.

"You two are married?" Pete asked in shock. He couldn't believe the doctor was actually married.

"Um, Yes. About a year now, at least for me. Now Miss. Rose Tyler. I am the expert on defeating Cybermen." the Doctor said all while shaking her hand. Hiding his nerves behind a very impressive smile that only River saw past.

"Well congratulations. And it's Mrs. Tyler. If you are an expert why have I never heard or seen you before. We have been having problems with Cybermen for years." Rose asked very unimpressed.

"Oh you know just got into studying Cybermen. I am a very quick learner." the Doctor replied showing off his big head.

"Yes, right." Rose answered him clearly not believing him. "And how exactly do you plan on helping?"

"Well I haven't figured that out yet. I work better figuring out on the way." the Doctor answered while he started examining some of Mr. Charles's research.

"My husband is like that." Rose said.

"Don't you just hate that. I especially can't stand when he gets all smug after he gets it figured out." River told Rose.

"Oh you know you love it." the Doctor told River. She just gave him a dirty look.

"And speaking of that, why isn't your husband around helping with this? I hear he is quite clever." the Doctor asked Rose.

"He has been on a mission since before the project went wrong. He is out of phone range. Doesn't even know what is going on. If he did he would be furious. Neither of us were aware of this project. If we had been this would have never been allowed." Rose said the last sentence while staring at Pete.

"That is exactly why you two were not told." Pete told his step-daughter.

"And look what happened." Rose told him back angrily.

"Stop fighting for now. I am just glad that you weren't in on this I would have been disappointed." the Doctor told Rose.

"Why would you have been disappointed? You don't even know me." Rose said. She was thinking this man was quite odd, and almost, almost mind you, reminded her of her husband.

"I am disappointed in any one involved in this project." the Doctor said saving himself, while giving Pete a hard look.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused." Rory said. Everyone looked at him. "Since when do you think anyone but yourself is clever."

"I think other people are clever." the Doctor replied insulted.

"Not that many people." Amy said under her breath. The Doctor ignored her.

"First things first. I want to figure out what went wrong." the Doctor started digging through files wishing desperately that he could use his sonic screwdriver.

"I need to go Pete. I promised Elizabeth that I would have dinner with her since her dad is gone. I will be back after I leave her with a babysitter." Rose told her step-dad.

"Who is Elizabeth?" Amy asked.

"She is my daughter." Rose answered. The Doctor banged his head on the bottom of a table that he was looking under. Everyone looked at him funny when Rose continued, "I feel really bad for her. Her dad has been gone for a almost a month, and with this Cyberman epidemic I haven't been able to spend any time with her."

"Why don't you bring her with you. It must be perfectly safe here, and I know how important it is to spend as much time as possible with your children." Amy said this while staring longingly at River.

"You have children Amy?" Rose asked her.

"Not any more I'm afraid." Amy answered her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I think perhaps I will bring her by with me. Is that okay Pete?" Rose asked her step-dad.

"You know that I always love to see my beautiful grand-daughter." Pete answered her.

"Okay then I will go and fetch her." Rose said like she was an excited teenager again.

After she had been gone for a little while River and Amy both ganged up on the Doctor and said, "Spill it. Who is she."

"What? Who are you talking about?" the Doctor said trying to avoid their question.

"You know exactly who we are talking about. Rose. You told Pete you didn't want her to know who you are. You look like you got kicked in the groin every time you look or talk to her. And when she said she had a kid you almost gave yourself a concussion." River accused him. "So who is she?"

"She isn't anyone okay." the Doctor said disconcertingly.

"She is obviously someone so tell me Doctor." Amy threatened him.

The Doctor got close in Amy's face making her have to back up against a wall. "She was you okay. She was once you. She travelled with me and I ruined her life. I got her trapped in another universe. I couldn't even give her what she wanted most, what she needed." the Doctor said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry Doctor." Amy said trying to make him understand that he didn't have to go through all of this pain alone. Rory came and put his arms around her.

"What did she need?" River asked curiously.

"Later, okay River. Let's talk about this later."

River saw how much pain he was in to talk about this so she said," That's fine sweetie. Now how about we figure out what went wrong."

The Doctor looked relieved and went back to work.

Awhile later the Doctor suddenly jumped to his feet, scaring both Rory and Amy. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." the Doctor said while hitting himself in the head. "I can't believe I never figured this out before."

"What is it?" River asked eagerly.

"It was designed with a backup generator recorder." the Doctor told her excitedly.

"That's brilliant, evil but brilliant." River answered.

"I don't understand. What is a backup generator reorder?" Rory asked.

"A backup generator _recorder._" the Doctor told him impatiently. "They are using John Lumic's, the man who made the Cyberman, design. It was the basis for the Cyber Tech Project. But Lumic was smart. He put in a backup plan that if anyone were ever to try and mess with his project the whole assimilation would occur. It is quite genius. I can't believe I never thought of it before."

"I'm glad to see you so happy, but now they have Cybermen running the streets. What are we going to do?" Amy asked skeptically.

Before the Doctor could answer Pete walked back into the room, which he had left earlier, with Rose and a pretty little girl. She looked to be about five years old. She had beautiful blonde hair, large brown eyes, and a huge smile. She was exact replica of Rose and the Doctor's tenth regeneration.

"Everyone this is Elizabeth. Say hi." Rose told her daughter.

The little girl gave a slight wave and buried her face in her mother's hair. Rose giggled at her reaction, and the Doctor couldn't help but be excited to see Rose so happy and young.

After Rose gave Elizabeth some toys to play with in the corner. The Doctor then explained what they had discovered.

"Now I think I can send out a signal that will destroy the Cyberman." he said while he started grabbing wires. "Hopefully it works."

While the Doctor was working on this the ladies decided to have some fish and chips, that Rose brought because she needed dinner and they were her favorite.

"So Amy how did you and Rory meet?" Rose asked.

"We knew each other since we were kids, but we didn't start dating until our best friend Mels said how perfect we would be together." Amy answered her.

"How about you River? How did you and Craig meet?" Rose asked River.

"Oh I was very young when we first met. I was very impressionable and he just swept me off of my feet. I really had no choice but to fall in love with him." River told Rose.

All Rose could think of was how she looked older than him, but was too polite to say anything. With age she had learned it was better to keep some things to yourself. Instead she said, "That is kind of the same thing that happened with me and my husband. I was just a teenager and he was an older man, much older than he looks. He just showed me the most incredible things. I didn't mean to fall in love with him. I just did. I actually had a boyfriend when we met. I wish I knew how he was doing now. We parted on good terms. I just don't get to talk to him now he lives so far away."

"Well your daughter is beautiful." Amy said pointing to the corner where Rory was having a very animated conversation with the little girl.

"Thank you. She is so smart to. I can't even keep up with the conversations her and her father have." Rose said laughing.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and smoke started pouring out of the machines and the Doctor was yelling, "NO, NO, NO!" and banging on them with his fist.

"What happen what's wrong?" Rose asked immediately, just before anyone else could ask, while grabbing her daughter.

"They detected what I was trying to do, and destroyed the equipment. Now this stuff won't be of any use." the Doctor said slamming his fist on it again.

Then all of them froze, because they could all here metal feet stomping on the cool floor. And the dreadful words, "Delete, Delete!"


	3. River, Not Now There Are Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks again everyone for reading. If you haven't figured it out yet, I am trying to post every Tuesday. Hope you enjoy!**

"Delete, Delete!"

Before any of them had time to even contemplate an escape plan, the door at the back of the room burst open revealing a man with a very large looking weapon. He easily blasted the Cybermen that had entered the room, and said, "Don't just stand there looking daft. Run!"

They did not hesitate to listen.

"Good man, Daniel." Pete told the young looking man.

Once they were relatively safe, barricaded in a room with other Torchwood employs, Daniel informed Pete what happened.

"The Cybermen brought down our security system, and before we could get it running again they stormed in like they owned the place. We couldn't hold them off. A lot of people died."

After Daniel finished saying this there was a moment of silence, that only ended when Pete said, "Well Doctor Owens, now what?"

"First thing is, nice to meet you Daniel I'm the... person who is going to save you." the Doctor lamely finished his sentence." I'm Craig this is my wife River, and my assistants Amy and Rory."

Daniel proceeded to give Amy a look of amusement while kissing her hand and making a slight bow saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Amy."

Rory then jumped in putting his arm around Amy saying, "And she is MY wife."

"Oh sorry. Guess I hit a raw nerve there." Daniel said not to anyone in particular.

"Humans! We are about to be destroyed, and all you can do is flirt." the Doctor said exasperatedly .

"What? You're not human?" Rose asked him in an amused voice.

"Of course I'm human. You know just talking about us in general." the Doctor replied awkwardly.

"And no one loves a good flirt as much as you, huh sweetie?" River asked the Doctor while trying to neck him.

"Oi! River not now." the Doctor told her as his ears turned a bright red. "We have work to do. And there are children," he said gesturing towards Elizabeth, still in her mother's arms. She just looked like she thought they were all funny. He pushed her away and started examining the room wishing once again he could use his sonic.

There was about twelve people in the room including them. Two of the others looked to be scientist, and the rest were dressed as soldiers. And there wasn't anything helpful looking at all. Just a lot of paper work.

"Doctor Owens?" Elizabeth asked the Doctor shyly.

"Hm. Yes dear." the Doctor asked her without looking at her.

"If you had the numeric exile code, you could shove it into the core computer of the Cyberman base. The stiptum overload would probably self destruct all of the Cybermen." Elizabeth told him calmly.

River and the Doctor both froze and stared at her. "How did you know that?" River asked her.

"I just figured it out."

"She is really smart. She gets A's in all of her classes. She even skipped a grade." Rose said.

"How old are you again?" River asked her.

"I'm five."

They continued looking dumfounded at her.

Amy tired of this and just wanted to get this over said, "Well would her plan work?"

"Yes hypothetically." the Doctor told her.

"But we would have to find the codes." River told him. "Where would we get that?"

The Doctor looked dumfound for a moment before perking up and shouting, "Of course! Brilliant!" He then kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and started running around.

"Doctor what are you planning on doing?" Amy asked skeptically.

River thought for a second before saying with a smile, "No. You're not."

He returned her smile excitedly before saying, "Yes I am."

"You're mad." She told him.

"You haven't figured that out yet darling?" the Doctor said while tapping her on the nose.

"What? River? What is he doing?" Amy demanded.

"He is going to find the where the Cyberman are assimilating people, and find the code, and stop them." River told Amy.

"What a solid plan." Rory said sarcastically.

"It is a solid plan." the Doctor whined. "Now let's get out of here."

"And what do you suggest? We are kind of surrounded on all sides." Daniel told the Doctor.

"Then we go up."

"Go up? We are under a skyscraper. It is solid cement." Pete told the Doctor getting annoyed with all of these stupid ideas.

"You have to breath don't you?" the Doctor asked.

"That's brilliant. The air ducts." River told him.

"And guess what happens to be right up there." the Doctor said pointing the ceiling where there was a vent that looked like it could fit a person.

Everyone quickly got to work piling up stuff to reach the vent. Then one of the soldiers pulled the top of the vent off and quickly went up. They all entered cautiously followed up by the rest of the soldiers. They continued in a parallel course until they came across a junction where the vents continued up.

"Do you think we can climb up that? " Pete asked the Doctor.

"I think we can do it. We will just have to shimmy up." the Doctor told him.

"And what about those of us who can't shimmy up?" Rose asked from behind him nodding towards Elizabeth.

"I can carry her up. I am pretty strong." the Doctor told her.

"You! You're like a twig." Amy scoffed at him.

"I am not." he argued with her.

"Sorry love you kind of are a twig." River told him.

"Well...looks can be deceiving. I am strong." he told them while he continued to pout.

They decided to ignore him and Rose handed him Elizabeth. They all proceeded to shimmy up. Which was quite a feat. The vents went up about seven feet. (Or about two meters depending on what country your from.) They all got up the vent and continued going straight.

Amy who was getting bored of the silence asked Rose, "So what is your husband like?"

"Who me?" Rose asked her.

"Yes"

"Well let me think, how to describe my husband? Well he can be a very rude bloke. You know that thing that people have that tells them when to keep their mouths shut?"

"Yeah"

"I think he was born without it. And he can be so frustrating, and he is extremely hyper. Oh and he talks constantly. But he also loves helping people. He will give you the shirt off of his back. And he is always surprising me with stuff. He says it's just to see me smile. And he is an amazing father to Elizabeth. Those two are inseparable."

"He sounds like an amazing guy." Amy told her.

"He is. Most of the time." Rose told her, and they both started to laugh.

"You have a nice guy to." Rose told Amy.

"Thanks. He is." Amy said while ruffling his hair.

"Hey!"

"Oh shut-up stupid face." Amy told him and then kissed him.

"Hey are you guys just going to gab all day, or are you coming?" the Doctor called from further up.

While the girls were talking the Doctor decided he would get better acquainted with Elizabeth. She was his clones daughter, that had to make them related somehow.

"Elizabeth, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked her.

"I like to play with my dog Squirt, and my dad lets me play in his lab sometimes. It is always a lot of fun." she told him quite excitedly.

"What kind of dog is he?"

"It's a girl dog and she is a cavalier. Do you have a pet?"

"No not currently. How do you like school?" he asked while thinking to himself about how much he hated when people asked him that when he was younger.

"School is boring, and everyone is much bigger than me. They don't like to hang out with me."

The Doctor was reminded of his school days. He never had many friends in school, but he did have a lot of bullies.

"But I have a lot of friends outside of school," she continued noticing the Doctor look worried. Just like her parents. "I play with Annalyse. She is my best friend. Her parents work here to."

"Well that is very nice."

"Doctor Owens I think we have reached the top." the solider in the front told the Doctor.

"Good I am exhausted. I'm out of practice from not running for my life all of the time." Amy said.

When they were all out of the vent they were right back to the room where the receptionist had been rude to the Doctor.

"Where is everyone?" 'Rory asked.

"Some of the Cybermen came through here. The building was probably abandoned." Daniel told him.

"Erg! We are probably all over the news right now." Pete said while slapping himself in the head. "I was trying to keep this quiet."

"Yes we wouldn't want everyone to know that the reason everyone in London is having to hide and fear for their lives is because of Torchwood." Rose told him haughtily.

"Rose I am not going to explain this to you again." Pete told her back.

Cutting through their fighting Amy turned to the Doctor and said, "Well what is the next plan Doctor?"

"Pete you still live nearby?" the Doctor asked while putting his arm on him.

"Yes we still live in the same place."

"Okay let's get there and regroup, and hopefully get a safe place for Elizabeth."

"We can take the van we keep in the back." Daniel told him.

They made their way to the back of the abandoned building trying to shield Elizabeth from any dead bodies they came across. They continued to exit out of a back service door into a parking lot. All twelve of them squeezed themselves into the van, and Daniel took off towards the Tyler mansion. It took only a couple minutes to reach their destination, and thankfully no Cybermen noticed them. Once they reached the estate they got out of the van and walked across the massive and beautifully decorated lawn.

"You actually live here?" Amy asked Rose with her mouth hanging open in awe.

"No my parents do. We have a house in the city. I have been staying here for the past couple of weeks though." Rose told her with an amused look smile.

They came in through the side French doors into a sitting room that was lavishly decorated. With sofas and knickknacks looking like they cost thousands. There was even a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the room.

"Jackie! Jackie where are you!" Pete started yelling to his wife.

"We were in here. What are ya yellin about?" said Jackie Tyler walking in.

The Doctor almost flinched until he remembered that he regenerated, and she didn't know it was him. He almost felt bad at that moment for leaving his clone in this universe just because Jackie lived in this universe. She really did scare him.

"Torchwood was infiltrated." Pete told her.

Jackie quickly grabbed Elizabeth and started to fuss Rose saying, "I told you it wasn't safe to bring her, but you just wouldn't listen. Putting my poor grandbaby in danger." she held Elizabeth tight to her.

"Don't worry grandma. I had fun. We got to climb in a vent, and run." Elizabeth told her trying to comfort her.

"Of course you had fun. You are too much like your parents. Oh well what am I going to do?" Jackie said trying to resign herself to fate.

"Okay well we will just be off then. Got some bad guys to defeat, and all that." the Doctor told them.

"You are not going without me." Rose told him stubbornly.

"You can't come. You have to stay safe for your family." he retorted.

"I will keep my family safe by getting rid of threats that want to kill them." Rose told him in a hard voice.

"Why are you so stubborn. You never listen to me. Always have to follow me, and put yourself in danger." the Doctor told her this while pacing around the room.

"Why do you keep saying stuff like that? You don't even know me." Rose said starting to yell.

"Why don't you two calm down." River tried to tell them comfortingly.

But the Doctor was mad at himself for never being able to keep her safe, and for her being so stubborn. Didn't she know by now how much there was to lose by going on these crazy adventures. And Rose was upset. This man seemed so familiar, but she didn't know why. It scared her.

"What right do you have to tell me to calm down? I don't even know who you people really are." Rose yelled.

Before the fighting could get any worse someone called from the other room, "Rose, Jackie, Tony! Is anyone here?"

The man calling came into the room, and Rose immediately ran to him. The man did not hesitate to grab her into his arms and hug her. Elizabeth immediately followed suit and soon enough all three were hugging each other.

The man looked up at the other people in the room, and was shocked. "River?" the metacrisis Doctor asked.


	4. You Have A Lot of Expalining To Do

**Yay new chapter! There is lot of talking in this chapter considering the danger that is going on right now, but there was a lot of characters who had a lot to say. I hope it isn't to OOC.**

**Discalimer: Still don't own Doctor Who unfortunantly. **

"River?"

River took one look at the man and said, "Doctor?" in a very surprised and soft voice. She then tuned to the eleventh Doctor and said in a very hard and accusing voice, "Doctor."

"This isn't what it looks like." the Doctor told her nervously.

"John you know her?" Rose asked.

"Really, cause I think it is." River told him back sarcastically.

"Um, what's going on?" Rory asked wondering why he wasn't understanding what was going on once again.

"I'd like to know that too." Rose said giving John a look that could kill.

"Doctor I think you have some explaining to do." Amy told the Doctor. She knew that the Doctor was hiding something and it was killing him. It was time to finally come clean.

"Oh fine," he said resting his forehead on Amy's and holding her head with his hands. "I think you are right Amelia."

He then looked at Rose and said," John is my clone."

Rose just looked at him with her mouth open. She then ran up to him and hugged him. The Doctor could not believe he was holding his Rose once again. But the hug only lasted a few seconds before she stepped back and hit him.

"Oi, what was that for." the Doctor asked her rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for not telling me who you are!" Rose told him angrily. She then hugged him again, and proceeded to hit him again.

"What was that one for?" he asked her.

"For looking younger than me." Rose told him.

"Hey I don't look that young." the Doctor told her with a pout.

"You look like you could be my younger brother. And are you wearing a bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool!"

"Bow ties are most definitely not cool, but it looks good on you."

The Doctor was quite satisfied with that statement.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Not sure actually, but we have to wait to go back." the Doctor told her.

"So you're going back?" Rose asked him sadly.

"You know I have to." he told her in a soft voice.

"Doctor I am still a little lost. He's your clone? I thought that was another birthday." River said huskily.

"Yes well to make a long story short I had a hand in a jar. My friend Donna touched it and made him." the Doctor said gesturing towards John.

"I am totally confused." Amy told him.

"Yeah well your daughter is older than you, and part alien. You have no room to talk." the Doctor told her.

Amy just gave him a very dirty look.

"Wait how do you know River?" Rose asked John.

"I, well he, well we met her in the library." John told her.

"Looking forward to that pretty boy." River told him.

"And your married to her?" Rose asked the Doctor. She was a little upset. He could never even tell her he loved her. And now he was married. I mean sure he was always having flings, but it was never anything serious. But this seemed like the real thing.

"Yes we are, but Rose you will never believe it. She is part Time Lord." the Doctor told her excitedly.

Both Rose and John were stunned. Rose walked up to River and put her hands on her chest. She had two beating hearts.

"But how, I mean what?" Rose asked still shocked.

"She is Rory and Amy's daughter. She was conceived while the Tardis was in the time vortex." the Doctor told them.

"But that is impossible, I mean incredible. Wow!" John said while pulling his hand through his hair.

"Wait your her parents, but she is older than you." Rose asked Amy.

"I was stolen from them as a baby. I was raised and conditioned for one thing." River told Rose.

"And what was that?" John asked.

"To kill the Doctor." she answered him simply.

"What?" Rose said angrily stepping in front of John even though she knew it was irrational.

"She actually killed me twice now." the Doctor said like it was funny.

"Sweetie I did save you both times." River told him.

"Yes that you did dear, but just to be on the safe side, let's not do it again." the Doctor told her.

"Oh come on now. It's so much fun." She told him.

He just gave her a scared face.

"You know I'm only joking."

"Two can play at that game." he told her and grabbed her.

"What did I tell you about flirting with my daughter in front of me." Rory told the Doctor looking like a very angry Centurion, while Amy just giggled. Rose whispered in John's ear about how weird that was and giggled along with Amy.

"Sorry." the Doctor said sheepishly taking a step away from River. He could stand up to an army of Daleks, but he could not stand up to parents. Speaking of which, Jackie hadn't spoken in a long time. Which wasn't good considering who Jackie was.

"Hello Jackie. Miss me?" He asked Jackie.

"You! I can't believe you have the gall to come back here after what you have done. You leave my daughter twice on that bloody beach. Now you come back, but not to stay. And put not only my daughter, but my granddaughter in danger." Jackie yelled at him.

"Mum stop it. First of all you know the beach wasn't his fault. And if anyone is to blame for me and Elizabeth being in danger it's Pete's for starting this whole mess." she then looked over at Pete and said, "Sorry for throwing you under the bus, but I am still mad at you."

"Wait, what did Pete do?" John asked.

"Your wonderful father-in-law had a secret project going on trying to exploit the uses of Cyber technologies." the Doctor told him.

"What were you thinking?" John asked directing his fury towards Pete.

"John you are a little late for that part. The Doctor already yelled at him." Rose told him.

"Thank you." John told the Doctor.

"No problem. And how are you doing handy. Well I suppose I need to stop calling you that huh?" the Doctor said.

John laughed at the name, and thought about when he called himself that. "I am doing great, and I just can't believe who you are River. I didn't think when I came to this universe I would ever figure out that one. Can you regenerate?"

"I could at one time. I even have done it twice, but I gave the Doctor all of my remaining regenerations to save him from the first time I killed him." River answered him.

"That is incredible. I didn't think that could even be possible." John told her while staring at her in awe.

"I didn't think it was possible either, but here she is." the Doctor told John grinning. They then proceeded to both smile like idiots like they had just learned a wonderful secret. Which in a way they had.

"You sure do know how to pick them Doctor." Rose told him.

"Hey I picked you didn't I?" the Doctor told her. At this point everyone in the room tensed up and felt very awkward.

"Sorry. Yeah sorry. You know how sometimes you say something in your head and it sounds okay, but when you say it out loud you realized you really shouldn't have said it. Well yeah sorry." the Doctor said awkwardly.

Then Amy started laughing. She started laughing so hard she leaned over and held her stomach, and tears started rolling down her face.

"What is so funny Amelia?" the Doctor asked. Mad at her for laughing at him.

She tried to catch her breath and managed to get out, "It's just that we are all together here. You with your wife, your ex-girlfriend, her husband who also happens to be your clone, and your wives parents. I mean that is just so weird. This could only happen to you Doctor."

The Doctor just stared at her, and then started laughing too. Soon everyone in the room had broken down into giggles.

When everyone calmed down Rose told the Doctor, "Doctor it's okay I know what you are trying to say. This is just going to have to be awkward."

"Yeah promise not to steal mine, and I won't steal yours deal?" John asked the Doctor.

"Deal!" the Doctor told him and shook his hand.

"That's rude talking about us like were toys are cars or something." Rose accused them.

"Sorry," John said looking down sheepishly, "Didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Oh I will yell at you about it later." Rose told him with a smile.

"Don't think I will let that slide either sweetie." River told him with murderous grin. God that woman made him terrified of her and want her all at the same time.

Elizabeth took this pause to interrupt and ask, "Does this mean I have two dads?"

"No I don't think so, but if it is okay with your parents I could be your uncle or something." the Doctor told her. "I know I can't stay, but you to have an amazing daughter. I would love to be just a little part of her life." he told Rose and John.

John looked at Rose, and they seemed to have a private conversation before John turned and said, "That would be fine with us. I mean if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here, and have her."

"Yay!" Elizabeth said in a little girl squeal. She then ran and hugged the Doctor. "And you can be my aunt." she told River.

"I would be honored to be your aunt." River told the little girl.

"What am I, chopped liver." Amy asked annoyed.

"You can be my other Grandmother Amy. I always wanted two sets of grand-parents." Elizabeth answered her excitedly.

Rory tried to hold back a laugh, but Amy heard him and quickly elbowed him in the ribs. She was then wishing she could reach River who was also laughing at her. "Why am I the Grandmother?" Amy asked sadly.

"Well aren't you the Doctor's mother-in-law? So that kind of makes you my dad's to. So you can be my grandmother." Elizabeth told her.

"Oh fine. But I am not happy about it." Amy said and then gave the little girl a hug.

"And she better be my only grandchild for awhile." Amy said giving the Doctor and River a pointed look.

"Mummy you worry too much." River told her, while patting her head.

"I think that is enough catching up. We need to get back to stopping the Cybermen." Daniel said. He had just been standing in the corner the whole time in complete shock at what was going on in front of him. If he didn't know Rose and John so well he would have sworn they were making it all up. The others had gone into the kitchen at Jackie's direction to have a maid make them a cuppa.

"Yes your right." the Doctor said jumping up and rubbing his hands together. "Sorry Nobel's but we must be off come along Ponds, River."

The Doctor was quickly stopped by John, "And you're not having us come along?"

"Don't even start. It is too dangerous. You have a family to take care of." the Doctor told him.

"And what about Amy and Rory? You are not making them stay behind. This is our universe Doctor. If you had not accidently shown up we would be taking care of it anyways." Rose told him.

The Doctor paused for a second looking at the two determined faces in front of him before finally dejectedly saying, "Fine you two can come." Why did they never listen to him! Sure one of them was almost exactly like him, and he never liked to miss a chance to see something exciting, but still.

"I guess there isn't any chance of me getting you to stay behind?" John asked Rose.

"Nope!" she said excitedly.

"Didn't think so," he told her. "Well Allons-y. So what is the plan?"


	5. Rory!

**I want to apoligize for taking so long to update this story. I had extreme writers block. When I finally finished this chapter I was practically jumping up and down. I am so gald to have finished it. But this new season really helped me with the personalites of the characters. This chapter is dedicated to Rory and Amy Pond Williams, and there beautiful relationship. My condolences to their fans. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I could come up with something funny to say, but... I do not own Doctor Who.**

**P.S. Just so you know this story is set in between the end of season 6 and the begining of season 7. And I changed the rating to T, because I realized I have a very dark imagination. I need to quit watching so much T.V.**

"Pete where is the Cybermen's base of operation?" asked the Doctor.

"There was an old warehouse near some docks by the Thames that they are using." Pete answered him.

"Ok then that is where we are going." the Doctor told the group.

The Doctor, his friends, and Pete with his soldiers got back into the van they had driven in earlier. Rose took the advantage of the drive and asked the Doctor, "So what caused you to regenerate?"

"I saved Wilf from being in a room filled with radiation." the Doctor told her.

"Oh you mean Donna's grandfather?" she asked him.

"Yes helped me defeat the master again."

"Wait, what he came back?" John asked surprised.

"Yeah long story, but he ended up sacrificing himself to stop Rassilon."

"What? Rassilon? As in Time Lord President Rassilon? You have to tell me about that." John told him.

"Sorry it will have to wait until another time. We're here." Pete told him.

They had parked discreetly across the street from a large dark looking warehouse. It had Cybermen guarding outside.

"There must be a lot of them if they are confident enough to just be standing around like that." John said.

"Their numbers are getting bigger. They even attacked the base." Pete told him. "They have to be very confident to attack in clear daylight."

Everyone got out of the vehicle, and Amy asked the Doctor, "Well what is the plan to get in captain bow tie?"

The others tried to hide their snickers, while the Doctor just glared at her and then said, "Well since you ask. You Ponds are going to be a distraction." the Doctor told then.

"What! Why do we have to be the distraction? What are you going to do?" Amy asked.

"Rose, John, and I will sneak in while you are distracting the ones at the front." the Doctor told her.

"Well how are we supposed to distract them?" Amy asked him.

"How do you think mum?" River asked her while cocking her gun.

Amy grabbed an extra firearm from the back of the van, while mumbling something about always having to be the distraction.

Daniel turned towards Rory holding out a gun and asked snidely, "You know how to handle this?"

He was still jealous and a bit confused as to how this big eared, slightly awkward guy had such a funny and drop dead gorgeous wife. The one love of his life had left him for some loser that worked in an office. She said she couldn't live with the danger and stress of his job. But Amy looked like she lived with danger and adventure almost every day of her life. He wished he could find a woman like that. At least maybe he had the advantage on Rory on knowing how to use a gun.

"I have had some experience." he said thinking about his time being plastic, and having a gun disguised as a hand. He easily cocked his gun, and aimed at an invisible target. Daniel quickly deflated.

The Doctor then turned to Amy and River. He gave them both hugs, and then told them, "You be careful. Don't get into any trouble."

"You be careful too." Amy told him looking worried. "If you get hurt I will get River to kill you."

The Doctor laughed at what she said, and River gave him a menacing look that said what Amy said was true. He quickly stopped laughing and swallowed hard.

He gently kissed River on the cheek, and turned around swiftly clapping his hands together startling the others in the group. "Who is ready to stop some Cybermen?"he asked excitedly.

"How will we know when to distract them?" Rory stepped in and asked. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the affection he was showing his wife and daughter. He loved the Doctor, but he could be a little handsy.

"I would come up with an elaborate, and very cool plan to signal you. But we don't have time, I will just text Amy when we are ready."

"Doctor you have a cell phone?" Rose questioned him unbelievingly.

"Yes I have a cell phone. Martha gave it to me, and I keep it in my pocket in case she needs something. That and really comes in handy when I am traveling with you humans and your constant need to text and tweet and blog."

"Hey quit insulting humans. I am half human remember?" River fussed him.

"How could I forget? That is my favorite part about you. Or at least one of my favorite parts." he said eyeing her up.

"Do they always flirt like that?" Rose asked Amy privately.

"Unfortunately yes. Drives Rory up the wall. He was always protective of her when we didn't know she was our daughter, and we were growing up together. But when he found out who she was he got even crazier." Amy said giggling.

"Hey I did not." Rory said angrily.

"Do I have to remind you about last year's Christmas."

Rory got a annoyed look, mumbled something incoherent, and walked away.

"I have to know what happed." John asked. He had been listening the entire time. This regeneration seemed to have more family problems than him. Which was really saying something considering Jackie was his mother-in-law.

"Please tell me you are not talking about Christmas. I apologized a hundred times." the Doctor said in a worried voice. River just laughed at the memory.

"Now I have to know what happened too." Rose said excitedly.

"Tell you what if we make it out of this alive I will tell you what happened." Amy told Rose. "And trust me it is hilarious."

"It wasn't that funny Amy." the Doctor told her.

"Oh yes it was."

"I can't wait to hear the story. And I know we will get to hear it." Rose said confidently. She had no doubts they would make it out alive. With the Cybermen defeated. She had not just one but two Doctors.

"Let's go now. I am getting tired of just standing around." Daniel told the group.

The two groups proceeded to split up. The Pond's group were able to hide behind a wall that was nearby the front entrance of the warehouse. They sat and waited for the message from the Doctor.

The Doctor and his group got into position closer to the entrance, but more towards the side. John bowed his head signaling for the Doctor to message Amy.

He quickly hit send. When the others got the message they jumped into action. The three soldiers, and Pete had giant laser guns capable of blowing up the cybermen's heads. They started firing causing the Cybermen to leave the entrance of the building open.

While the battle raged on the trio of trespassers quickly got past the entrance and entered the building. Inside was the average Cybermen base. Assimilation machines everywhere. The color of red draped over everything, and the sound of screaming humans having their heads cut open to have their brains removed and put into metal casings.

While the Cybermen were being distracted with the commotion out front, and keeping the hysterical humans round up, the three stealthily slipped by. They weaved in out of hallways that were like a maze inside of the building. Once they had gotten a little ways in the Doctor motioned towards an old supply closet.

When they had squeezed in Rose asked, "Now how do we find the core computer?"

"Well I think we can find it just by taking and educated guess. What do you think John?" the Doctor said.

"Sounds good to me." John replied.

Licking his finger and sticking it in the air the Doctor said, "Good then let's go."

"This way!" Both Doctors exclaimed at the same time, but pointing in opposite directions. They quickly glared at each other and started a conversation that Rose could not keep up with.

"We should go right, because the super coolant pipes are heading left, and you always build your computers opposite of the super coolant tank."

"Yes but you are forgetting that the Cybermen are advanced enough to use the silicone faucet, and that means that they normally put computers towards the south, which is left."

"But what about the siphoning?"

"Guys." Rose said.

"They only use that when its spring"

"Guys." Rose said.

"Well only a complete moron would forget that."

"Guys."

"Only an idiot would forget the influx capacitor and go right."

"GUYS!" Rose finally yelled loud enough to get their attention.

"What!" they both yelled at her annoyed.

With a smug look she quietly pointed to the back of the closet, where a computer that looked like it was installed recently was jutting out of the wall. Both the Doctor's eyes immediately lit up.

"Rose Tyler, you are brilliant!" John said while pulling her into a hug.

"We can locate the main computer using this receptacle." the Doctor said already pulling out his sonic. John and Rose gathered around him all examining the screen.

In the front of the building the battle was raging on. Pete's team was taking down dozens of Cybermen, while River was singlehandedly bringing down the same amount. Amy and Rory were also doing quite a bit of damage.

River slung down next to Amy and continued her shooting, "Didn't I say this would be fun mum?"

"Yeah best anniversary trip ever." Amy said with a scowl on her face.

River just giggled and continued shooting. But her smile was soon wiped off her face when a blood curdling scream ripped through the air. One of the soldiers had been hit by the Cybermen, and quickly disintegrated.

"Shawn!" one of the other men yelled out. He threw himself on the ground where the man apparently named Shawn had just died.

"Keep it together man!" Pete yelled at him. He had become quite the soldier living in a world of Cybermen and fighting against them. "We can mourn him later." he said while placing a hand on his soldier. He knew they had been best friends.

The man put on a determined face and stood to continue the onslaught. It was not ten minutes later when the team faced a very serious problem. They ran out of ammunition.

"Now what? This is my last round.." Daniel yelled looking at Pete and then River, the two who were obviously in charge.

River quickly scanned around her and came to a decision. "We surrender."

"What! River have you lost it?" Rory yelled at her.

"What else are we supposed to do? They will take us in to assimilate if we go willingly and by then the Doctors and Rose should have found the main computer. " River told him.

"Fine, but this better work." Pete told her.

The group threw down their weapons, stood, and raised their arms.

"We have realized the errors of our ways and wished to be assimilated." Pete yelled to the Cybermen.

The Cybermen stood in position with their guns still pointed at the group. Several seconds passed, though it felt like hours to Amy, when the front Cyberman said, "Your request is good. We shall escort you inside."

Into the warehouse they herded them like cattle. To Amy inside was like walking into hell. She quickly clutched Rory's hand. Everything was in shade of black and red. Screaming came from all sides. Blood could be seen oozing into grates on the floor. Amy quickly looked away when she saw a Cyberman pushing a cart full of body parts.

After what seemed like an eternity the Cybermen got them to their destination.

"You shall be first." the Cybermen said in his computerized voice. He grabbed Amy's arm and yanked her away from Rory.

"Amy!" Rory yelled.

The Cybermen quickly blocked him from getting to Amy.

"Rory," she yelled back at him.

The Cybermen shoved her into a machine, and it started to come around her.

Amy started to cry.

"Rory!"


End file.
